


Alibi

by blue_wonderer



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: And they may be Legends but they are still his villains, Barry has a weird relationship with his villains, Canon Compliant, M/M, Mick and Barry are terrible at chess, husbands-in-crime, scrapbooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 03:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14299908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/pseuds/blue_wonderer
Summary: “I’m only here to establish an alibi,” Len announces as he Makes An Entrance into Mick’s apartment.“'Alibi'," Barry muses out loud. "Is that a synonym for 'booty call' I haven't heard before?"





	Alibi

“I’m only here to establish an alibi,” Len announces as he Makes An Entrance into Mick’s apartment. The door bangs against the doorstop and the lights of the apartment building illuminate the curtain of rain behind him as he tosses his hood back, posing in a way that clearly shows off the cold gun strapped to his thigh. 

Yeah, Mick thinks. Makes An Entrance deserves capital letters. 

“'Alibi'," Barry muses out loud. "Is that a synonym for 'booty call' I haven't heard before?" He reaches toward the chessboard between him and Mick, hesitates, and withdraws his hand again. “I thought you guys were fighting? And, uhm, not talking?”

“We’re always fighting,” Mick shrugs because it hadn't been the _bad_ kind of fight like they sometimes had Before. Stuff like brainwashing and scattering yourself across time seemed to be good for putting things in perspective, at least. He gestures impatiently at Barry with his beer bottle. “Make your move, Red.” 

“Wait,” Barry says, ignoring him and pointing vaguely in Len’s direction but still not diverting his attention from their battle of wits. “Are you saying you did something tonight that you need an alibi for?” 

“I can neither confirm nor deny,” Len says stiffly as he closes the door with markedly less flair and hangs up his parka. The coat makes a suspicious jingling noise that sounds less like the rattle of pocket change and more like the tinkling of tiny diamonds. 

Barry visibly narrows his eyes at the chessboard and it’s anyone’s guess whether he’s just that competitive about chess or if he’s willfully ignoring the diamonds in Len’s parka because he just doesn’t feel like doing anything about it right now. (Or if he’s still feeling guilty about Len blowing himself up, like it’s somehow _his_ fault.)

“Ha!” Barry crows, taking his queen piece–or maybe the king piece?–and skipping over three of Mick’s pawns. Mick groans as Barry collects the pieces with a gleeful cackle. 

“I’m… not sure why I’m bothering to ask,” Len says slowly, sounding mildly horrified. “But what are you two doing?” 

“Playing chess,” Mick says and takes a pull of beer to hide his grin. 

“Really? Because it looks like you’re playing checkers with chess pieces.” 

“Don’t have a checker board.” Besides, both he and Barry kind of suck at chess and checkers is better to play while drinking, anyway. They tried poker but Barry got morose when he kept losing because he couldn't bluff his way out of a paper bag. 

Len makes a frustrated sound as he toes out of his boots. “But you’re doing it _wrong_.” Mick shrugs again as Barry finally looks up to blink at Len all blank-faced and innocent (oh sure, _now_ the kid decides he can be good at bluffing). 

“About your alibi,” Barry continues because he’s a lot like Lenny sometimes in that he _never shuts up_ and never lets things go. “It’s not a really convincing alibi, is it? Mick’s your husband-in-crime. They'll just assume he was out being villainous with you.” 

“We’re not married,” Len and Mick mutter simultaneously. Mick lifts the beer and frowns when he realizes it’s empty. Len strides across the room toward the kitchen, no doubt to poke around to see if Barry made hot chocolate for him (he did). 

Barry snorts and says, “That's not even the point. And I’ve seen a copy of the license in your scrapbook.” 

Mick and Len both freeze and stare at him. Barry, finally realizing that Mick isn’t making his next move, looks up at both of them. 

“Uh,” Barry says, eyes widening. “I have to go.” 

“What scrapbook, Scarlet?” Len asks. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Scrapbooks? Who even scrapbooks anymore?” Barry says, voice rising higher and higher as he gathers his flask of Flash proof alcohol, his coat, and trips on his chair in his haste. 

“We haven’t finished our game!” Mick protests as Barry hops on one foot and curses about chairs and scrapbooks. 

“I definitely don’t know about a scrapbook,” Barry keeps babbling. “There are no such things as scrapbooks.” 

“ _Lisa_ ,” Len mutters, pulling out his phone. 

“You did not hear about scrapbooks from me. I don’t even know what they are,” Barry insists, finally managing to put his shoes and coat on. “I-I’ll, uh, leave you guys to, uhm. Establish your alibi.” 

And then he’s gone with a spark of lightning and a whisper of wind. 

“Lisa, dear sister,” Len hisses into the phone. “What is this I hear about a scrapbook?” 

Mick rolls his eyes, stands up, tosses his beer bottle away and grabs Len by the elbow, pulling him toward the bedroom. They had an alibi to establish, after all.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “I’m only here to establish an alibi”
> 
> @wonderingtheblue on Tumblr


End file.
